Damon and Elena, the dream from 3x18
by katherine-gilbert
Summary: My version of the dream in episode 3x18 from the Vampire Diaries.


_This is my first fanfiction! Hopefully you will like it and please understand that english is my second language and my grammar/spelling isn't always correct (i'm sorry for that).  
But I hope you will enjoy it. :) _

The vampire diaries, Damon and Elena, the dream from 3x18  
_Was it really a dream?_

Damon was breathing slowly. The wounds on his chest were healing very slowly and his wrists were penetrated by sharp chains. It almost felt like his hands could fall of his body at any time right now.  
He took a deep breath and looked up. Rebekah was gone, probably looking for some wooden stakes to torture him with. What the hell had he done to her? Yeah, sure, he slept with her to get the information that he needed. But, why would she be angry about that? She didn't sound so disappointed last night, she sounded very pleased actually. But why wouldn't she? Damon smirked with the little strength he had left. The angry-hate-sex he'd been having with Rebekah had been very good, such a bummer it had to end like this. She was a perfect distraction, so that he could forget about Elena and how she had hurt him a few weeks ago. But, the distraction wasn't working that well, both times when he had slept with Rebekah, he was thinking about Elena.

Oh fuck, why couldn't he just forget about Elena? He didn't want this. He didn't want to be in love. It wasn't his thing. But he couldn't stop thinking about her. How he wanted her. How he wanted her blood. He had this secret imagination about having sex with Elena and bites her in the neck and feed on her blood. But that was never going to happen. A, she was with Stefan, she didn't want Damon and B, Elena wasn't that kind of girl. Damon had a hard time thinking that Elena even had had sex. Damon signed. He needed to stop thinking about Elena, now. He needed to figure how the hell he was going to get out of this mess. Before Rebekah would kill him, or worse, compel him. She said that she wanted to drain the vervain out of his system. She probably wants to compel him, but he didn't know what she wanted him to do.

Damon tried to move his wrist, he wobbled his wrist.  
-Aouch! His wrists ached and the blood was running down on his shirt. He was never going to escape, he was stuck in the chains, in Klaus' house, prepared to be compelled and die.

Elena was driving her car. She didn't know what to expect, but she knew that she has to do something. Damon's life was hanging on a thread and she knew that she has to save him. She didn't care that this would probably screw up Stefan's plan about killing Finn but she didn't care. They had many stakes, they could kill the originals some other day, but today, she had to save Damon. She parked her car a few meters from the Mikaelsen's house. She wanted to avoid being detected. She sneaked to the house and entered the building. It was a big house, it would probably take a while to find Damon, but by then, he could be dead. She walked quietly and slowly around the house. Her heart was pumping faster, she was nervous. If Rebekah or Klaus would find her she would be dead and she hadn't have time to bring some weapon. Suddenly she heard a moan. Was it? Yes, it was Damon. She hurried to the room and opened carefully the door.

There he was, hanging in chains from the ceiling, bleeding like hell. He was really hurt and would probably die soon. She walked towards him. When Damon heard the sound from her heels his he lifted up his head. Damon couldn't see properly, who was it? Was it really….? No. She walked closely and then he recognized her. It was Elena.  
Elena saw how Damon eyes shined when he saw her. She still looked so shocked. He was in really bad shape and she had to do something now.  
"What are you doing? Rebekah will kill you…" Damon could barely talk right now, he was so weak.  
"Then hurry up and tell me what to do!" Elena was scared and stressed, she was afraid that Rebekah would come and do god knows what to her  
"Open…carefully" Damon looked up at the chains. Elena opened up the first chain on his left hand, Damon moaned in pain and his big muscular body fell on Elena. She held him and opened up the chain on his right hand to. He was very weak and he could barely walk by himself. Elena helped him while they escaped from the room. They walked into another room when Damon fell and needed to rest for a second.  
"I need a minute…." Damon knew he wasn't going to make it outside, his legs were too weak and he could barely feel them. They just gave away when he tried to walk.  
"No… look at me, Damon! I am not going to leave you" Elena looked into Damon's eyes. Damon looked at her; he was a few centimeters away from her lips. He looked into her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, glowing of honesty and pure love. Suddenly she took her right arm and held it in front of his mouth.  
"Drink." She nodded. Damon looked at her, he wanted to ask if she was sure, but her eyes were telling him that it was okay. He knew that he needed blood; he knew that he wanted her blood. But now, when her wrist was a centimeter from his mouth, he started to hesitate. He looked into her eyes, felt how his fangs were growing and bit her. He felt how her delicious blood flows into his mouth. He wanted so much more but he wasn't sure she would agree to that. But he continued anyway, he couldn't resist her. He felt how his eyes changed, how they became red, but still, he kept looking into her eyes. And for the first time, he saw something. He saw the look in her eyes, the look you have when you care about someone, the look you have when you want to spend your whole life with someone, the look when you truly love someone.  
Damon stopped. He looked down. His wounds had healed and he felt strong again. He looked up into Elena's eyes again. The air between them got chunky, like thousands of electronic vibes between them, waiting for the kiss. Elena moved closely to him and within a millisecond, he felt her lips. He answered her kiss and put his hands on her cheeks. Damon forget about everything, all he knew was that he loves her, he truly loves her. He didn't want to be away from her for a second, he didn't want to leave her, and he wanted to stay with her forever.  
Elena felt the heat from the kiss, the passion that they both had been ignored since their last kiss at Elena's house. Elena felt this warm feeling flowing inside her body. She didn't want the kiss to end. But it did. Elena looked down; she couldn't meet Damon's eyes. She felt so confused. She looked up, meeting his beautiful blue eyes, staring right into her soul. Suddenly she felt so sure about everything and certainly she felt sure about her feelings for Damon. She loved him, she really did.


End file.
